Alan Grant
"Great, just great. We're in the worst place in the world and we're not even being paid." Dr. Alan Grant '''- Jurassic Park 3 Dr. '''Alan Grant, is a paleontologist who in 1993, was invited by John Hammond to his theme park, Jurassic Park. Jurassic Park novel Coming soon Jurassic Park Alan Grant was a world renowned paleontologist working at a dig site just outside Snakewater, Montana. He is descibed in the script as: DR ALAN GRANT, mid-thirties, a ragged-looking guy with intense concentration you wouldn't want to get in the way of. Jurassic Park script, scene 5. He was invited by John Hammond to his theme park: Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. He and his partner Ellie Sattler accepted the offer, in exchange for a further three years of dig funding. When they arrived, he was astonished by the sight of a Brachiosaurus eating and wondering the area. Dr. Alan Grant saw how the DNA was extracted and witnessed the birth of a Velociraptor. But the day quickly turned upside down when the Tyrannosaurus Rex escaped her exhibit and other carnivores made Dr. Alan Grant run for his life. He protected Lex Murphy and Tim Murphy while they tried to make it through the park. This included evading a falling Land cruiser down a 100 foot tree, running from a herd of Gallimimus, and climbing over an electric fence. Lex was able to get to the Visitor Center's computer room and restart all of the systems in the park. Grant and the kids were then attacked by raptors and made it to the front of the Visitor Center where Hammond picked them up. Grant told Hammond that he decided not to endorse his park and Hammond agreed. They got on a helicopter and left the island. He grew to like kids during the experience on the island. Jurassic Park III Grant continued to work as a paleontologist, this time at a dig site near Fort Peck Lake, Montana. When Ellie left him, Alan Grant was devastated. Not only had she been a partner who shared his passion for dinosaurs, but they had been in love. Ellie had inspired him, nurtured him - and kept him out of trouble. Now he has a new partner in Billy Brennan, but it is Grant who must rein in Billy's headstrong tendencies.Inkworks Jurassic Park III Premium Trading Cards #35. He visits Ellie and her family. In a way, he envies Ellie her happy family and wonders why he shies away from marriage and fatherhood. Perhaps one day he too will evolve.Inkworks Jurassic Park III Premium Trading Cards #36. He gave lectures on the intelligence of raptors, however, his listeners were only interested in the events in 1993, and the San Diego incident. He stated nothing could get him to The Five Deaths (Isla Sorna/SiteB). He was later bribed into going to Isla Sorna by so-called wealthy couple Paul Kirby and his wife Amanda Kirby on an aerial tour. Dr. Alan Grant invited his paleontology colleague Billy Brennan to accompany him on the trip. While they where flying over the island, Dr. Alan grant notices that the pilot is going to land. Dr. Grant begins to protest but is knocked unconscious by one of the mercenaries hired by the Kirbys. When Grant wakes up, they have landed on the island already. Then after a failed take off disrupted by a Spinosaurus, Grant and the others are trapped on the island. Grant discovers that the Kirby's are not wealthy or married, just middle class people who were searching for their son, Eric, who had gotten lost on the island eight weeks before. After the Kirby's realize Grant had never been on Isla Sorna, he leads the group, being the only person who has been on this experience. Grant, using his knowledge of dinosaurs, survives with the Kirby's and an injured Billy. Alan Grant's books In the various canons of the Jurassic Park Series Alan Grant writes a number a book, of at least the first two it's clear that they had become popular. The lost world of the dinosaurs It is clear from the film Jurassic Park that Dr. Grant argued in this book that dinosaurs evolved into birds. It was also fully illustrated. In Jurassic Park Adventures: Survivor a couple of quotes from the book appear: When (the sauropods) ate north america empty, to traveled south to south america until that was empty. They just ate themselves out of existence. Many scientists believe the dinosaurs never really died out 65 million years ago. These scientists believe dinosaurs live on today - as birds. The dinosaurs were too large and their food supply is too small, so the dinosaurs became a likely example of natural selection - in short, they were forched to adapt or perish. Book about Jurassic Park In Jurassic Park III Eric mentions a book that Alan Grant wrote about the Isla Nublar Incident. Eric sensed from this book that Alan somewhat disliked dinosaurs after the incident. Pteranodon book At the end of Jurassic Park Adventures: Flyers Alan Grants says he's planning to write a book about Pteranodons and their attack of Universal Studios. Jurassic Park inspired games Alan Grant is the main playable character in the Jurassic Park SNES game. His appearance is based on the first film. He is armed with a gun. He is also playable in the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis game alongside the Velociraptor. He is again playable in Jurassic Park III: Island Attack. He appears in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis where he notifies the player on fossil hunts. Trivia *In the film, Grant hates kids at first, contrary to the father-like figure in the first Jurassic Park novel. *Grant is based on Jack Horner, a real-life paleontologist. *While he is saved by Eric, Mr Udesky is being killed. It is never shown him finding out about Udesky's fate, but he probably sensed it. References Grant, Alan Grant, Alan Grant, Alan Grant, Alan Grant, Alan Grant, Alan